ForestClan's Camp
This is the ForestClan Camp. All of the cats of ForestClan live here. The camp of ForestClan is a plane thickly surrounded by trees. The dens of ForestClan are made in the roots of trees, or in hollowed out trees, for protection. There is a fresh-kill pile in the center of the camp, which is the only thing not in a tree. Most of the day-to-day operations of the Clan happen here. From Here You Can Go To.... The Sky Tree ForestClan's Territory ForestClan's Beach ForestClan's Training Area Dens Leader's Den Medicine Cat's Den Warrior's Den Apprentice's Den Nursery Elder's Den Roleplay Thunderflash pads out of the warriors den, and starts to head towards the apprentices den when Cinderpaw rushes out. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowpaw follows behind his den mate, and Glowpelt and Mumbletail follow Thunderflash out of the Warriors Den. Bloodstar 23:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) "Ready to go?" Thunderflash asks. Amberpaw walks out of the apprentices den. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:04, February 25, 2013 (UTC) (who is that at xD) Bloodstar 22:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) (Cinderpaw, Glowpelt and Mumbletail, and whoever is going on the same patrol.) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) (Okay.) "Yep!" Sparrowpaw mews, as Glowpelt and Mumletail nod. Bloodstar 20:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yep!" Cinderpaw meows. "Can I go too?" Amberpaw asks, feeling left out since both her denmates are on the patrol. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Sure." Glowtail mews. "You should ask your mentor first though." Mumbletail adds (I ship GlowXMumble! XD) Bloodstar 21:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "Where's Mossbird?" Amberpaw asks. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) (The first sam-sex pairing on the wiki! >:D) "I would assume that she is still asleep." Glowtail adds. Bloodstar 00:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Amberpaw goes to the warriors den. "Mossbird?" She asks. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 22:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) (I just realized that Glowpelt has a mate, so I guess they'll just be really close friends, since Mumbletail did mentor him) "Hrmm." Mossbird mews, barely awake. Bloodstar 13:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (lol)"Can I go hunting with Sparrowpaw, Glowpelt, Mumbletail, Thunderflash and Cinderpaw?" Amberpaw asks her mentor. Echopaw walks out of the medicine cat den, grabs a squirrel and a finch, and walks back into the medicine cats den. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 16:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah...sure..." She falls asleep. Bloodstar 17:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks!" Amberpaw whispers. She goes to join The patrol. "Mossbird says I can go." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Great!" Mumbletail meows. "Where should we go?" Sparrowpaw asks. Bloodstar 17:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "Wherever we smell the prey, I guess." Thunderflash suggests. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't you lead the way?" Glowpelt asks. "Yeah, Thunderflash, I think it would be good practive for you." Mumbletail agrees. Bloodstar 01:15, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Echopaw pads out into the camp. She sits down and wraps her tail around her paws while she waits for Amberfoot. (Oops, I forgot to rp Thunderflash! XD) "Okay." Thunderflash pads out of the camp. Amberpaw and Cinderpaw follow him. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (lol) Glowpelt and Mumbletail follow. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) (I forgot Amberfoot XD) Amberfoot pads out of the Medicine Cat's Den, and pads to her apprentice, "Are you ready to go herb-hunting?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yup!" Echopaw meows enthusiasticly. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, lead the way out of camp!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Echopaw walks out of the camp. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 19:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Amberfoot follows her apprentice. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 15:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:ForestClan Category:Roleplaying Centers